User blog:TKandMit/The Big Three vs The Big Three
It. Is. Here. WOOHOO. After many breaks, writer blocks, scraps and conversations, the season two finale of Mitstory has finally arrived. The three Greek gods: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, come to battle with Franklin D. Roosevelt, Winston Churchill, and Joseph Stalin; two Big Threes coming to battle. I want to give a huge thanks to both Bobdave and Whale for their awesome verses as Churchill and Stalin. Cast Link Neal as Zeus Rhett McLaughlin as Poseidon Nice Peter as Hades Zach Sherwin as Roosevelt Dan Bull as Churchill Epic Lloyd as Stalin, Theodore Roosevelt (cameo) Battle *Lightning strikes* EEEEEPIIIIC! RAAAAP! BAAAATTLES OF MITSTORY! The Big Three! Versus! The...Big Three? Begin? Zeus King of Gods, frightening, exciting with a lightning bolt, In spite of all handicapped folk, what a petty dolt, I defeated Thor, you think you can fight a God and Titan killer? I'll crush your White House with my Mount Olympus pillars! You had a long term in office, but compared to me? Let's be honest! You're nothing! You won a war? I've reached mighty conquest! I'll beat you with the lift of a finger, that's a "Fuck this" promise! Are you a holy man? I'll teach you what a REAL God is! Who elected this idiot for president? I hoped they never did! Here's the biggest picture; victory, left dead by hemorrhage! Roosevelt I left a legacy after I ruled, you're a fictional myth taught in schools, You make me drool; you're not a Rap God, you arrogant fool! Biggest idiot I've ever met, go to war like Ares against this presidential ped! A dead religion's figurehead going against Roosevelts; Frank and Ted! (BIIIIITCHES!!) Jupiter, when in Rome; Welcome to the White Home, so get off your throne, Let's go toe to toe, blow for blow, you don't know how the States roll! I'm dominant against this raping, killing God that's forgotten! Worst enemy is your father? You got family problems or somethin? Let's not forget, your people fear you, I'm one they look up to. I'm destroying you and your brothers, Zeus. I brought some friends with me, too! Poseidon God of the sea, I see right through you; icy raps spilling onto you! Surf the typhoon; FDR and Churchill are just two washed-up goons! I'm bringing the doom, stab you with the almighty trident, I got an army of sea life ready to fight, reppin' O.G. Poseidon! Did I st-st-stutter, motherfucker? Minister with a sp-sp-speech impediment, A V-Day? Oh you British crumpets, obsessed with Nazis and the president, Wanna fight my sons and daughters? Percy won't even be bothered, You can't abridge over trebled water; Parliament's getting slaughtered! Churchill It's the British Prime Minister with the sickest rhymes; I'm the reason Hitler crawled back in his bunker to die! I see three famous dieties, painfully shit burns though, Spit more fiery than Hades in an inferno! I beat Greek paedos, finish you quicker than I do liquor, Rip into toga owning dicks til they fricking bleed ichor! You lot are known through a kids book, I'm a national hero! You got owned by the Romans, I destory like Emperor Nero! I'm a titan of rhyming, you better hide and cower, Took all your Blood, Sweat, Toil and Tears but this was my Finest Hour! ground rips apart, as a figure rises* Hades Hahaha! You three world leaders are no match for us, you pricks! You're all dead, taken to the Underworld, now burn in the River Styx! Hi! My name's Hades, worst than Satan or your other demons, Think you'll beat us? You must be dreamin', bow down when Greek wins! Joseph, what a joke bitch, you killed your own kid! Sent straight to the gulag! You killed your own people! So why front, you dirty Communist dog? What leader never wore a crown? Oh wow, look at your Lord now! Pride of Lenin, but just an another arrogant mess to be torn down! Stalin It's time for Stalin to drive some Red Scare in these false idols; Here to ensure that this World War is your three's final! Now I'm gonna spit some knowledge as true as the Bible; That will make these Grecian goddesses suicidal! Zeus, take your lightning bolts and shove them in your ass cheeks, My mustache is bigger than your pride in the Greeks! Hades, your lyrics don't Styx to me, Cerberus bout to meet my cannons, kablam! And Poseidon here thinks he's bad, but he's just an old ass Aquaman! Who won?! Who's next? You deciiide! Epic rap battles of Miiiiitstoryy!! Who won? Zeus, Poseidon, Hades FDR, Churchill, Stalin Note Thank you all so much for suggesting amazing battles, reading my stuff, commenting and voting on them! Thanks for all the complements about me being a good rapper, I really appreciate it! Stay tuned for Mitstory season three! Category:Blog posts